


Day 28: Engagement

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [28]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Jen is an instigator, Love, M/M, Moss is baby, One Shot, Roy is a clumsy dude, She knows everything, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just love, they get engaged, they're adorable, they're nervous wrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys try to follow through on their respective plans
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Day 28: Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I think the title speaks for itself :)
> 
> todays prompt is “I might never get another chance to say this.”

It was the day of their anniversary, and both of the boys had been on edge all day. 

Since that day when Jen had found out (almost two months ago now-- can you believe it!?) Moss had acquired a ring, and Roy had acquired a speech, both with the help of Jen of course. 

In fact, Jen had been quite involved with the boys’ preparations. She had been there when Moss had phoned Roy’s parents to ask for their blessing-- which they had, of course, enthusiastically given. She had spent countless late nights with Roy trying to craft the perfect scenario. Most importantly, she had kept both of their secret from each other. 

The plan was for them to go and have a decent dinner at the new pizza place that had opened up down in Covent Garden. Since Moss had been bugging Roy to take him to the M&M store for a solid month now, they would swing around there for half an hour or so. Then they would make their escape before the crowds got too big and would go to the travelling funfair that was setting up in the field near their flat. From there they would have a bit of fun, go on a few rides, then Moss would turn to look at something that Roy would “point out” and the Irishman would get down on one knee. Unbeknownst to Roy, Jen had also been surreptitiously implanting this plan into Moss’ head too. Couldn’t have a case of double booking on a vitally important night such as this, could they? 

They were due to leave the office in half an hour. Luckily they hadn’t been too busy today, just a few calls that were easily by Roy’s standard questioning. It had all been going quite smoothly until Moss had burst into her office, clutching his inhaler and looking as if he was in the midst of a mental breakdown. 

“Moss?” Jen said, a little bewildered. “What--” 

“What if he says no?” Moss blurted. He collapsed down onto her office sofa and put his head in his hands. “What if I ruin everything?” 

“You won’t ruin anything,” Jen said. She came over and sat down next to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I will,” he said miserably. “He’s going to say no, isn’t he? I’m going to ruin the best thing thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

“No you’re not,” she replied. “Where is he now?” 

“He went upstairs to get coffee,” Moss said. He took his glasses off and wiped his eyes with his free hand. “He nearly found the ring last night.” 

“I thought you said you’d hidden it--” 

“In the cupboard where he never goes, I know.” Moss had a face and then chuckled a little. “Last night he decided that he wanted to make brownies, and he nearly got to the cupboard before I did.” 

“But he didn’t find it?” 

“No.” 

“It’ll all be fine, Moss,” Jen said. He nodded as he put his glasses back on. It seemed that he had only needed a bit of reassurance, as he was looking much calmer now. “You know what’s happening, yeah?” 

“Yep,” he said. He got up to go, but paused by the door. After a moment, he turned back to Jen and gave her a quick, awkward hug. “Thank you, Jen.” 

She watched him leave with a smile on her face. 

***

When the call came from Roy that night, she was hardly surprised. 

“It’s going to be fine,” she said with a sigh as soon as she answered the phone. 

“I can’t find the ring!” 

“What?” she exclaimed, sitting up straight as her eyes widened. 

“I had it in the restaurant,” Roy said. He sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. “It was in the same pocket as my wallet, and it was _definitely_ there. It was there when we were in the M&M shop. Then when we got home and I went to get my keys it was gone!” 

“Hang on a minute, where are you?” she asked. She furrowed her brow. 

“In the bathroom at home. I told Moss I forgot something and had to nip back in for it.” 

“So where is it?” 

“I don’t know,” he said. He paused for a moment, and Jen thought he sounded as if he was sniffing back tears. “Somewhere in London? In the cab? All I know is that it’s not here and I’m supposed to be asking him in, like, an hour!” 

“Don’t panic, don’t panic,” Jen told him as she got up from her sofa, looking around her living room for no particular reason. “It’s fine! You can still ask him, can’t you?” 

“I can’t believe I lost it,” Roy said quietly. 

“It’s not your fault, Roy. Anyway, Moss won’t care, will he? He’d probably be happy if you proposed with a ring pop.” 

Over the phone, Roy gasped.

“Perfect!” he yelped. “Thank you, Jen!” 

He hung up before Jen could respond. She chuckled to herself, settling back down on the sofa and clicking the telly on as she waited for the phone to ring with news of the engagement. 

***

“Ready to go?” Moss asked as Roy emerged from the flat. Roy grinned at him, nodding as he came forward, kissing him on the cheek. He slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s. Moss laughed. 

“Someone’s affectionate tonight.” 

“Well, it’s our anniversary,” Roy said. It was nearly nine and it was starting to get dark, which was allowing the lights of the funfair to really harness their full potential. As they walked towards the park, they could see the Mach One ride stretching far into the sky, fluorescent lights flashing in the dark. The music was booming, and the screams of the people on the rides could just about be heard over it. Moss looked over at his boyfriend. Roy was smiling, a small spring in his step as they made their way towards the fair. 

“You have to win me a big stuffed animal on the raffle store,” Moss said with a smile. Roy turned to him, grinning. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked. Moss nodded with a giggle. 

“Yes! Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do for your beloved?” 

Roy smiled, leaning forward and kissing Moss as they walked into the park. Once they broke apart, they turned to look at the funfair. There was so much to do, from funhouses to thrill rides to fair games. 

“What do you wanna do first?” Roy asked. A gust of wind rushed over them, and Roy pulled Moss closer as the other shivered. 

“Please no crazy thrill rides?” Moss said. “I don’t want to throw up tonight.” 

“Okay, no thrill rides,” Roy agreed. They made their way further into the fair, holding each other close as they did. There were a lot of other couples there too, along with quite a few local teenagers with their groups of friends, laughing and sharing burgers and chips from the vans that were dotted around. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy spotted a small sweets van, the sort of one that did popcorn and candyfloss and the like. 

As well as ring pops. 

“I’m gonna go and get drinks and candyfloss, yeah?” he said to his boyfriend. “Why don’t you go have a look for something to do?” 

“Okay,” Moss replied happily, kissing him quickly before walking off in the direction of the fair games. Roy grinned, walking towards the sweets stall. 

“Two Pepsis, some popcorn and a ring pop, please,” he said to the sullen-looking teenager on the stall. The teenager huffed but nodded and turned, fetching the things before tossing them back over to Roy, who barely caught them. Straight away, he examined the pop ring. Strawberry, good. That was Moss’ favourite. He handed over a tenner and got only two quid in change (an obscene amount to pay, he thought), smiling at the teen. He stowed the “ring” in his pocket and started to make his way back to his boyfriend. 

He eventually found Moss by the ring toss, his eyes wide as he looked at the prize in the middle: the new iPhone, along with a wad of twenty pound notes. When he heard Roy approaching, he turned to him with a bright smile. 

“Can we try and win it!?” he begged as soon as Roy reached him. “Please, please, _please?”_

“Yeah, alright,” Roy said with a laugh. He handed off the drinks and popcorn to his boyfriend, and paid the woman a tenner for eight rings. Moss stood to the side, watching with a grin on his face as he munched on popcorn. Roy took a deep breath, positioning himself as close to the prizes as he could get. 

The first five rings missed. A few were so close to going on, and the fifth actually landed on the iPhone (Moss had made a high-pitched squeaking noise at this), but it didn’t go all the way over the block so no prize, unfortunately. 

Roy made a frustrated noise, repositioning himself for th sixth throw. By now there were a few people were watching them, cheering Roy on. The Irishman took a deep breath, zeroing in on the block. 

The sixth one landed. Just not on the iPhone. 

Even so, a few cheers went up. Roy grinned, turning to his boyfriend. He’d won a huge box of Maltesers, a bottle of sub-standard wine and twenty quid. Moss smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. 

Of course, he missed miserably with the other two. He didn’t really mind, though. They had their little prize, plus he’d be re-endorsed for what he’d spent. He was happy. 

After this, they had a go on a few other games. Moss turned out to be quite good at the shooting game after years of playing Call of Duty, and Roy wasn’t too bad at the darts games either. They won a bouncy ball on a string and a big stuffed dog. They had a go on the dodgems, and had defeated some smug-looking teenagers without mercy. Once they’d had enough (and both of their wallets were looking significantly thinner) they took a wander towards the edge of the field, away from the flashing lights and towards a small lake-like thing that was away from all the commotion. 

Moss smiled at Roy as they strolled along the edge of the water, arm in arm like a pair of Victorian courtiers. He was nervous, of course he was, but Jen’s words earlier that day had helped. It was all going to be fine. 

Meanwhile, Roy was having a similar train of thought. Okay, so he’d lost the ring, but he had a back up, didn’t he? Plus, it was edible and strawberry flavoured, so Moss was probably going to like it more. He could get a proper ring later on. 

As they came to a quiet little spot just under a streetlamp at the corner of the lake, Roy took a deep breath and took both of Moss’ hands in his. He stopped walking. 

_“I might never get another chance to say this,”_ he said. He was trembling as he said this. Moss made a small noise, stepping forward.

“Before you do, can I say something first?” he asked. Roy nodded, a little thrown off. Moss took a deep, shaky breath. He leant forward and kissed Roy gently, holding his hand softly against his cheeks. 

“I love you,” he said once they had broken apart. “So much. And I’ve been planning this for so long, but now we’re here and I don’t know what to say.”

Roy was looking at him with a certain amount of fear in his eyes. Moss took another deep breath. He dropped Roy’s hand, and went down to the ground on one knee. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring box. He popped it open and held it towards Roy, smiling nervously. 

“Oh God,” Roy murmured. Moss’ heart plummeted into his feet. 

“What--” he started to say, when Roy knelt down on one knee in front of him and pulled out the ring pop. 

“I had a ring,” Roy said. His eyes were shiny with tears. “But I lost it, so I had to compromise.” 

Moss let out a small, happy tear-filled laugh. 

“It’s strawberry,” he said. It seemed to be the only thing he felt capable of saying. Roy smiled at him, a proper smile that reached his eyes and made his whole face light up. 

“I love you too,” Roy said. “And this past year has been the best of my life. You’re my best friend, my best love, my best everything. And I want to know if you’ll do me the honour of being legally bound to me for the rest of our days?” 

Moss paused. He paused for quite a while, looking down at the ground as he tried to stop the tears. He was unsuccessful, of course, and when he looked back up there were tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Of course,” was all he whispered. 

Roy let out a yelp of happiness, jumping up. He pulled Moss into him and picked him up, swinging him round. Moss giggled, wrapping his arm around his boyf-- _fiance’s_ neck. Roy finally fell still, and they looked at each other for a moment before Moss leant down and kissed him again. When they broke apart, Roy put Moss down, took his hand and slid the ring pop onto his finger. Moss then did the same with Roy, just with the actual ring he’d bought. As soon as this was done, Moss of course opened the sweet ring and began to eat it. 

“We’re engaged,” Roy whispered in awe as they walked, hand in hand, back to the flat. Moss smiled, nodding. Then he stopped for a second. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He turned to Roy with a slightly apologetic look. “I promised Jen I’d let her know how it went.” 

“Wait?” Roy said. “Jen knew about your plan?” 

“Y-e-es?” Moss replied nervously. Roy laughed, shaking his head and kissing his fiance’s head. 

“She knew mine as well,” he said. “She gave me the ring idea.” 

“And a very good idea it was, too,” Moss said through a mouthful of ring pop. 

Roy grinned and pulled his fiance closer to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this!! it turned out longer than it was supposed to be, but hey ho. please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me as happy as our boys getting engaged!! 
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
